Teardrops on My Guitar
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Danny's been going out with a new girl lately, and Sam wants to find a way to tell him how she feels. How? Well, you'll have to read to find out, don't you think?


**Teardrops on Guitar**

_Hey all! I know I haven't been updating lately, but..._

_Alright, no one wants to hear me make excuses. So, this is my first attempt at a (sorta) song fic. Please be nice!_

_DISCLAIMER- I am a thirteen year old girl. The only good job I can get is babysitting. Do you seriously think that I'm old enough to be Butch Hartman, or part of Nick Studios? That's what I thought._

Sam stood by her locker, waiting for Danny and Tucker. She sighed. Lately, Danny was going out with a new girl, named Clarissa, and he wouldn't stop going on about how great she was. And how he loved her so much. Sam had never met the girl, but she already hated her. _If only there was someway for me to show him how much I care about him..._ She thought sadly. With another sigh she decided to go and check Danny's locker to see if Tucker and him were there. To get there, she had to walk past the school bulletin board. Normally she wouldn't even think about checking it out to see what was up, but this time there was something that caught her eye.

_School Talent Show!_

_Are you a great singer? Play guitar? Awesome with stand-up? If you have any of these talents, or any other, and you want to be in this year's talent show, come to the auditorium on Friday, after school for auditions. The selected performers will get a chance to sing in front of a large crowd of family, friends, and the entire student body!_

_Good luck, and we'll see you there Friday!_

Sam didn't usually like talent shows. She thought all the girls in them were shallow, and overrated. But the entire student body would be there. Maybe this was her chance!

Already knowing what she was going to do, Sam rushed off to meet her friends with a huge smile on her face.

The night of the talent show, Sam waited nervously backstage. Tucker was the only one besides the judges that knew she was performing. And Tucker was making sure to get Danny nice and close to the stage for her number.

She waited as the other acts went on. There was a magician, a dancer, a comedian, and a beat-boxer(?). Finally, it was Sam's turn. The lights dimmed dramatically, and she started playing her guitar. She took a deep breath and began to sing as she walked onto the stage.

"_Drew looks,_

_At me._

_I,_

_Fake a smile so he won't see._

_That I want,_

_And I need, and,_

_Everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about._

_And she's got everything that I,_

_Have to live without!"_

A single spotlight was on her. She saw Danny right in the front row, next to Tucker, gaping at her as she sang. She looked right into his eyes, trying to get the point across that this song was for him.

"_Drew talks,_

_To me._

_I,_

_Laugh 'cause it's so darn funny!_

_But I can't,_

_Even see,_

_Anyone when he's with me!_

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!"_

Sam sighed softly as she went into the chorus, still staring at Danny, who was confused.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_He's the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

Danny's eyes began to wander about the room. Sam bit her lip to keep from crying, her guitar playing wavering for just a second. Tucker, noticing this, elbowed his friend sharply, frowning at him. There was a small exclamation from Danny as he turned to Tucker to find out what he had hit him for. Tucker just glared, and pointed up at Sam. Danny turned his attention back to the stage, where Sam was watching him.

"_Drew walks,_

_By me._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes,_

_So perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be!_

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love._

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause...!"_

Lights began to flash behind Sam as she started the chorus again, and a small spotlight wandered over the crowd before resting on Danny. Mouth gaping, he looked around the room to find everyone staring at him reproachfully.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star!_

_He's the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do."_

Sam walked to the edge of the stage during an instrumental, and sat down almost directly in front of Danny, staring at him so forcefully, she was almost glaring.

"_So I'll drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight!"_

Sam frowned and got up, still singing and playing the guitar.

"_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time,_

_Taken up,_

_But there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall,_

_Into!"_

Tears rolled down her face as she sang what was originally the last part.

"_Drew looks,_

_At me._

_I,_

_Fake a smile so he won't see."_

She didn't stop playing though. Instead, Tucker pushed Danny onto the stage, and Sam looked at him steadily as she walked forward, singing the chorus just one more time.

"_'Cause you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_You're the song,_

_In the car,_

_I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do."_

She was now right in front of Danny. She took a deep breath and finished the song.

"_You look,_

_At me._

_I,_

_Fake a smile so you won't see."_

Closing her eyes, she finished to an outstanding applause. But it quieted almost immediately. All eyes turned to Danny. Would he accept her and take her as his girlfriend, or would he turn her down, leaving her brokenhearted?

Danny opened his mouth, and smiled. "Sam... You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you tell me that."

Sam gaped. "But what about Clarissa?" She questioned.

Danny shook his head ruefully. "We broke up a week ago. I didn't want to tell you because I kinda hoped that the idea of me dating someone would make you jealous. I guess it worked, huh?"

"A little, I suppose." Sam also grinned. But it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"So... Does this mean...?" She asked hopefully.

Danny beamed and kissed her on the lips. She was so surprised, she couldn't even react for the first part of it. But then she was kissing him back. They broke apart and Danny looked her in the eyes. "Sam, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And not just for your looks. You also have a wonderful personality, so unique. And I've loved that about you for a long time. I just didn't know it. So, I'm asking you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone held their breaths as they waited for Sam's reply.

Her eyes sprung fresh tears as she nodded. "Yes Danny. I will."

_And, it's done! Yay me! I gotta say, I think this song is perfect to describe Sam's feelings for Danny. If you want to listen to the song, it's 'Teardrops on My Guitar' by Taylor Swift. Please review! And be nice!_

_Penelope, over and out!_

_(P.S. I noticed some mistakes, so I re-posted it. I hope you all enjoyed it!)_

_(P.P.S. Decided I didn't like the ending, so I re-reposted it. ^^)_


End file.
